fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic
Description Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic gives the user the ability to have the characteristics of a spirit of lightning. As a Slayer Magic, this magic allows the user to consume lightning through the mouth to gain an increase in physical and magical abilities. It has been shown that users of this magic are even able to consume lightning from Dragon Slayers, while Dragon Slayers cannot consume lightning from Spirit Slayer Magic. Just like other Slayer Magic, users are unable to consume their lightning. The lightning produced by Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic has been shown to be very powerful, even greater in power and versatility than a Dragon Slayer. These abilities are possible since the user's magical power has merged with Deneb's magical power. The abilities and spells that is made possible by this magic are usually manifested from the users body. This gives the user the upper hand in hand-to-hand combat. A unique trait of Spirit Slayer Magic is that, unlike other Slayer Magic the lightning isn't inside their body, but they can use their magical power to attract and absorb any lightning or electricity in order to use it endlessly. This doesn't mean that users are limited by this, if there isn't any lightning around, users can use their own magical power to perform the spells and abilities. Skills *'Thunder Cry:' is a supplementary skill that Lightning Spirit Slayers can possess. The user inhales and then exhales a large amount of air along with a bit of lightning, this produces a sound similar to thunder. On small levels this sound can be used to scare away predators or other wild animals. On high volume levels, the user can create a sound loud enough to cause significant damage to the foes ear drums when the foe is within a five meter range. The user isn't affected by the sound because the user can channel magical energy to direct the sound to only the opponent's ears. *'Lightning Mimicry: '''Users are able to quickly, but temporarily turn their body into lightning, allowing them to evade most physical attacks with ease. However, it has been shown that users can only use this ability twice for every five minutes that pass. *'Electrical Telekinesis: With the help of regular electricity or static electricity, users are able to perform feats similar to telekinesis. *'Electrical Detection: '''This skill acts as a 6th sense for the user that allows the user to detect all types of electricity: including electricity produced from living organisms and static, lightning, and electrical signals. There are two stages of this ability, active and passive. While active, the body emits a constant and barely detectable wave of electricity through the air which gives the user a clear image of the surrounding area in their head. Also, when it is active the range of their detection abilities increase two fold. *'Lightning Fusion: 'Users are able to infuse objects or their limbs with lightning giving that limb or object characteristics found in electricity and lightning. *'Electrical Climbing: 'Users are able to walk or run up walls or other similar surfaces with the help of their own static electricity. Users are able to use this skill without thinking about it, which makes this skill very useful during battle. *'Voltage Control: 'This ability allows the user to increase or decrease the voltage in their attacks, which results in an increase or decrease of destructive power. The amount one can increase the voltage varies from user to user depending on their skill level and how much magical power they have at their disposal. Advanced users are able to increase the power of an allies Lightning Magic spells as long as they have physical contact with the user of Lightning Magic. *'Electric Presence: 'Similar to Electrical Detection, Electric Presence has two sages, which are passive and active. While passive, users constantly emit an invisible electric "aura" around them and when they come into physical contact with a living thing or an object that living thing or object receives a small electric jolt. It isn't strong enough to do any serious damage, but it is very uncomfortable and most living things reflexively pull away and make them think twice before touching the user again. It impossible to turn off the passive ability, which means that, while this ability is passive it can harm allies as well as foes. *'Electromagnetism: 'Users are able to create electromagnetic waves for offensive and defensive purposes. The strength of the electromagnetic waves can vary from a very small pulse that can barely be felt, to a very strong wave capable of easily destroying the ground beneath around the user and any other objects near by. Advanced users are able to shape the electromagnetic waves as well as fire the electromagnetic wave from their mouth in the same way as a user of Slayer Magic would fire a breath attack. *'Electric Transmutation: 'Electric Transmutation is possibly the most feared ability that a Lightning Spirit Slayer can possess. It makes use of how the users magical power is mixed with the celestial spirit known as Deneb. The user flows a certain amount this special magical power into an inmate object or corpse, which transforms the structure of the object or corpse into electrons. These electrons can be manipulated to perform both offensive and defensive feats. This ability does have a couple of weaknesses. These weaknesses are, users cannot transform metal and users cannot transform the living. *'Electric Magical Power:'The magical power of a Lightning Spirit Slayer has an electric characteristic to it. This comes from the fact that the user magical power has merged with Deneb's. Anyone who absorbs their magical power will feel a powerful electric shock course through their body. This also means that transferring magical power to an ally is not advised unless the ally is immune to electricity. *'Electrokinesis: 'Electrokinesis is the ability to create, shape, and manipulate electricity, lightning, and even static electricity for various effects. **'Electrocution: The user can touch an object or a living thing she can give that object or person an electric shock that can vary in power and precision. Users can also this for supplementary purposes such as hacking by sending an electric shock into a device or healing by accelerating someone's healing rate with electricity. *'Lightning Teleportation: '''Lightning Teleportation is the ability to teleport to any location that has electricity. If there isn't electricity nearby, users can do one of two things: infuse an object with electricity before hand or releasing a widespread and invisible wave of weak electricity, allowing the user to teleport to any spot within the electric field. When users do teleport, they leave behind a strong wave of electricity that electrocutes anyone close to her. *'Lightning Solidification:' This ability simply allows the user to solidify lightning and natural lightning, allowing them to use Lightning-Make to its full potential as well as other things. *'Plasma Creation:' Out of all the skills granted by Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic, Plasma Creation is the skill that takes the greatest amount of skill mostly because it uses lightning to create an entirely different element: plasma. Plasma can be used as a replacement for lightning for the Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic spells. To say how the creation of plasma is complicated would be an understatement. Spells Basic Spells *'Lightning Spirit Bluster:' Lightning Spirit Bluster is Lightning Spirit Slayer's signature spell. The concept behind the spell is simple, but if enough magical power is used, it can be very powerful. The user takes a deep breath and releases a stream of lightning. The size and power of the stream depends on the amount of magical power used. Also, due to Kanami's knowledge of Lighting-Make, Kanami is able to shape the stream of lightning to match the situation that she is in. Advanced users are able to use their magical power as well as lightning to perform the spell and due to the electric characteristic in their magical power it can produce the same result as the original without needing to worry about another user of a Lightning Slayer Magic consuming the attack. It has been shown that users can use a very similar spell, but fired from their hand. This version is weaker, but it is a lot quicker to form then fire it. *' Lightning Spirit Clamor: Lightning Spirit Clamor is a spell derived from Lightning Spirit Bluster. The user takes a deep breath and then exhales not a large stream, but rather hundreds of small beams made out of lightning. These beams are very fast and can be controlled by the user individually. This makes the spell very accurate, it is even able to avoid hostages to hit the enemy without harming the hostage at all. Advanced users can increase the power of each beam individually to cause more damage to places where the foe is expecting it to be minimal. *'''Lightning Spirit Celestial Discharge: This is a simple spell that has offensive and defensive capabilities. The user discharges currents of lightning from their body that can be used to stop close range fighters in their tracks and attack them at the same time. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist:' Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist, or more commonly known as Raijū Fist is Kanami's second most used Lightning Spirit Slayer spell. Kanami covers her fist with lightning and then she punches her foe. As a result, the foe suffers from blunt trauma and internal bleeding, electric burns, minor organ damage, and a damaged nervous system. Kanami has been shown the ability to use this spell on both hands instead of just one. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Piercer: ' Lightning Spirit Celestial Nukite is a variation of Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist. Instead of making a fist, the user makes a spear hand with one or both of their hands and channels lightning around the hand or hands. Then, the user stabs the foe with the spear hand which has the capability of easily cutting through Iron Rock Wall. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Needle Shower: ' *'Lightning Spirit Thundering Drill:' This spell is just like Celestial Piercer except the mass of lightning rotates around Kanami's hand at a very fast and constant rate which nearly triples its piercing power *'Lightning Spirit Thunder Beast Bite:' The user releases a large stream of lightning from their mouth, similar to Lightning Spirit Bluster. Once fired, the user shapes the stream into the head of Raijū, the head bites down on the foe when it gets close enough which causes a powerful electrical explosion. *'Lightning Spirit Heaven's Lightning Bolt' *'Lightning Spirit Field:' The user slams their right palm on the ground and channels a wave of lightning through the ground which races toward their opponent. When it reaches the opponent, the lightning shoots upwards which resembles a field of lightning. *'Lightning Spirit Thunder Pulse:' The user runs up to their foe and slams the palm of their hand against the opponent and releases a short, but very powerful lightning current that causes extreme pain and it causes the opponent to be propelled back great distances. *'Lightning Spirit Double Thunder Pulse:' This spell is just like Lightning Spirit Thunder Pulse, but it uses two hands instead of one. This means that it inflicts twice the amount of damage than its parent spell. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Taser:' Lightning Spirit Celestial Taser is the counterpart of Lightning Spirit Celestial Fist. Instead of surrounding the fist with lightning, the user uses their ability to infuse electricity into objects and limbs to infuse one or both of their fist with electricity. This causes the fist to act like an electrode. When the fist makes contact with the opponent, it causes a couple effects. These effects are are the simulation of their foe's sensory and motor nerves to cause uncontrollable muscle contractions. These muscle contractions will continue as long the user's fist remains in contact with the opponent. The last effect is through simulating the nociceptor, this attack can make the user feel extreme pain when in reality it is nothing but an illusion. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Barrier:' The user extends both hands and produces highly concentrated currents of electricity and shapes it to form a dome shaped barrier around the user or an ally. The barrier is strong enough to easily protect the user against a Fire Bullet. *'Lightning Spirit Celestial Slayer:' The user covers lightning around part of her forearm and hand and then extends the lightning so that it has a similar shape of a blade of a sword. The user can use this to easily slash through most defenses. This blade made of lightning can not only be used to slice through objects and people, but also it gives whatever it touches a powerful electric shock. *'Lightning Spirit Wave' *'Lightning Spirit Lightning Bomb: '''Kanami raises her hands above her head and gathers a lot of lightning in between in her hands. She then, shapes the lightning into a sphere, which is then thrown at her opponent. Upon impact, it releases a giant electric explosion. *'Lightning Spirit Voltage Kick:' Advanced Spells *'Spirit Slayer Secret Art: Raijū's Wrath:' *'Spirit Slayer Secret Art: Great Lightning Explosion:' Unique Spells *'Lightning Spirit Lightning Celestial Judgement: Kanami extends her claws and channels lightning to her claws which gives the claws a dramatic increase in cutting power. *'''Lightning Spirit Angel Feather Barrage: Kanami extends her wings and charges her feathers with lightning which she then releases in a giant barrage with a flap of her wings which can paralyze a foe upon contact and easily pierce through their body. Raikiri Spells These spells are Lightning Spirit Slayer spells that require the Raikiri. These spells have a very high voltage, almost twice the voltage of normal Lightning Spirit Slayer Magic. *'Raikiri:' Celestial Slash: 'This is a basic spell that allows the user to unleash a wave of lightning at their foe. This is done by channeling lightning into the sword and then swinging the sword horizontally. *'Raikiri: Storm Calling: *'Raikiri: Celestial Rage: '''Raikiri: Celestial Rage is very similar to Haru's Dragon God Roar. The user channels a lot of lightning into Raikir then releases it in the form of a giant electrical blast. *'Raikiri: Lightning Bullet: '''This spell is one of the most basic Raikiri spells, it allows the user to project spheres of lightning from the tip of the sword. They can come one at a time, or he user can release a barrage of spheres. Gallery Screen Shot 2015-05-17 at 8.09.52 PM.png|Lightning Spirit Celestial Discharge Screen Shot 2015-05-17 at 3.39.42 PM.png|Lightning Spirit Celestial Piercer Screen Shot 2015-05-17 at 9.59.02 PM.png|An electromagnetic wave breath attack Lightning Spirit Make Secert Art Celestial Dragon.png|Spirit Slayer Secret Art: Raijū's Wrath Screen Shot 2015-05-18 at 8.07.01 AM.png|Raijū's Wrath's power Zatch_Zaker.gif|Lightning Spirit Bluster in use Thunder Beast Bite.gif|Lightning Spirit Thunder Beast Bite A user demonstrating the ability to imbue lightning into a weapon to increase its cutting power.png|The Lightning Fusion ability at work Toaru_Kagaku_no_Railgun_S_E08_15m_06s.jpg|Electrical Detection being used actively Tumblr_n65exmj1hz1sq9yswo1_500.gif|Electromagnetism in use Screen Shot 2015-05-21 at 7.51.15 PM.png|The ability to shape an electromagnetic wave in use tumblr_ncwbz6kod31r3z16po1_500.gif|Electrical Climbing ability in use tumblr_my1k9sV4em1ssp073o4_250.gif|Electric Presence being used actively tumblr_mv56p0fcBc1syoaveo4_r1_500.gif|Thunder Cry tumblr_mttzfkAYnW1sjg3oto6_500.gif|Lightning Spirit Heaven's Lightning Bolt tumblr_mydntmIdKd1spbhxao1_500.gif|Lightning Spirit Bluster version two Screen Shot 2015-05-13 at 5.27.26 PM.png|Lightning Spirit Celestial Slayer Lightning Spirit Field.gif|Lightning Spirit Field Gyūki as a child releasing his magical power to protect himself from a fire spell.gif|Electromagnetism being used defensively Screen Shot 2015-05-31 at 12.52.49 PM.png|Older Kanami using Lightning Spirit Wave Screen Shot 2015-05-31 at 1.03.38 PM.png|Lightning Teleportation Lightning Spirit Lightning Bomb.png|Lightning Spirit Lightning Bomb DefenserPlus.jpg|Lightning Spirit Celestial Barrier Arc_Saber.png|Raikiri: Celestial Wave Thunder_Fall.png|Raikiri: Storm Calling Kannone_break.PNG|Raikiri: Celestial Rage Starlight_Breaker_Phantom_Strike.png|Spirit Slayer Secret Art: Great Lightning Explosion Resonant_Thunder.gif|Lightning Spirit Voltage Kick Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic Category:Spirit Slayer Magic Category:Under Construction